Titan
The Titan is a military transport aircraft featured in Grand Theft Auto V. Description The Titan is a cargo aircraft based on the Lockheed C-130H. Along with the Cargo Plane, it is one of the aircraft used by the military and Merryweather Security to transport materials. The vehicle always appear in a desert camo livery. It features a rear cargo bay, however it is not possible to open it since a recent patch. It can seat 10 persons, being the second vehicle with the highest capacity of the game, behind the Miljet which can seat 16 persons. Performance The Titan has a slow speed and will drop at a rather fast rate if the engines are slower than max whilst airborne, however it is a very stable aircraft and is very easy to pilot. It has a short takeoff distance for its size and capacity; it also handles well when landing on makeshift runways such as deserts, fields and even some wide bridges. Gallery Titan-GTAV-Front.png|Front quarter view (Rear quarter view). Titan-GTAV-front.png|The Titan in the GTA Online trailer. Titan-GTAV-white.jpg|The unique white Titan seen on a Warstock Cache & Carry advertisement. Locations ;GTA V *Fort Zancudo: Parked in the runway area. A four-star wanted level will be obtained after entering the base attracting Rhinos and P-996 LAZERs, making the task of obtaining it highly dangerous. ;GTA Online *Spawns at the Los Santos International Airport and Sandy Shores Airfield after Rank 32. *Can be bought for $2,000,000 from Elitas Travel. *In Franklin's hangar in Los Santos Airport. Trivia * A unique Titan can be seen on an advertisement for Warstock Cache & Carry with an olive drab paint, light blue bottom and white vertical stabilizer. It cannot be found in-game, as it always spawns in desert camouflage. * The Titan has two different registration numbers on its tail: TN-100 and AN-973. The AN-973 could be a reference to the Andromada, a counterpart from GTA:SA. * Players often calls it either C-130 or AC-130. Is technically the C-130, since the "AC" is an artillery version of the aircraft. * It is advised to fly low when stealing the Titan from Fort Zancudo. This is because the fort will see the plane, which will immediately have P-996 Lazers sent to shoot down the player, not to mention the Titan's low "missile dodging" skill. Also, chances are that Rhino tanks will get a shot at the player. * The existence of the Titan was first teased in a previous Rockstar production, Max Payne 3, in which a photograph of the aircraft appears in the multiplayer map Tiete River Docks, along with images of the Shamal, Luxor and the beta P-996 Lazer. The Titan pictured has the same current desert camo pattern but is grey, possibly a beta color. *The cargo door was possible to open until Rockstar released a patch, removing that ability. * After a recent update, Titans can now be stored in Franklin's and Michael's hangar. * The Titan is based on the real-life C-130H (Hercules); the Titans are figures in Greek mythology, while Hercules is the Roman name for the Greek hero Heracles. * The Titan is often confused for the Cargo Plane. * Once there are two passengers in the Titan's cockpit, a third passenger will not do the animation to enter the plane. They will instead teleport into the Titan's cargo bay. *When leaving Fort Zancudo with the Titan you will have to go through a long process of reversing and turn 90 degrees onto the runway, and then taking off. Also, because of the four-star wanted level, approximately a dozen military soldiers and several Rhino tanks will be shooting at you non-stop during the lengthly process, which means it will be extremely difficult to obtain without getting it destroyed, or being defeated by the army. *The easiest way to obtain one, is stealing it in Fort Zancudo during the mission Target Practice. *Titan may be a reference to TTITAN, a real world military contractor that competes with Blackwater (now known as Academi), the real world equivalent to Merryweather. *Whilst getting into a Titan pressing Y/Triangle while going up the stairs, the player can sometimes glitch inside or under the Titan and can get into the cargo bay and evade the Military and not get shot at. *The Titan is the most expensive vehicle on GTA Online, however, purchasing the Titan is not really necessary, as it spawns at a hangar in Los Santos International Airport and it is not needed for any mission. *Clipping the left wing on the Titan on certain structures will cause the Titan to turn left instead of blowing up, vice versa for the right wing. *After stealing a Titan, it is possible to fly over Fort Zancudo airspace without getting a wanted rating. *The Titan is one of the most versatile aircraft in the game; despite its large size it can be landed almost anywhere by stalling the plane at low altitudes. This combined with its speed makes it a very good investment. *While hard to see, the front gear surpasses the fuselage when activated, because it's mean to be activated in a straight position, not with a front 90º degree. *Oddly enough, due to a minor graphic glitch, sometimes the bay doors for the front landing gear may remain stuck in their open position, even after the player has retracted the landing gear. This glitch seems to occur more often during Online sessions. *The Titan is one of the few vehicles in the game with no known manufacturer, others being the Cargo Plane and the 747 jet, although the 747 could be manufactured by Western Company as it's the in-game counterpart of Boeing. *If you pops the tires of the rear landing gears, they simply disappear. * Titan is the largest moon of Saturn See Also * The Andromada, the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas equivalent. * Cargo Plane, another similar plane also in GTA V. Navigation }} de:Titan (V) es:Titan fr:Titan ru:Titan Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Aircraft Category:Fixed-Wing Aircraft Category:Military